Phantom
Xherdan Duarte, also known as Phantom, was a famous man that was born in Madrid, Spain. He was the most famous drug dealer in the whole city, and he also used to practice murder, kidnapping, selling illegal stuff, and raiding some poor neighborhoods in Spain. He had a huge arsenal of minions, and he ruled over the city. Until 1652, when the great war between police and Phantom's gang started. The War Phantom's army had all guns known to man, while the police had a shit ton of Pistols, and some AK47s. But these two groups weren't the only ones in the war. One day, a big group of filthy British smugglers came into Madrid. They were the Pouetpuians, and 09dhowell was their leader. They carried muskets, and rode giant tough horse-like things called Markeys. Then another gang came, called the Pikachu Police. They had thunderbolts and Japanese 10-year olds. Drug Dealers vs. Cops vs. Pouetpuians vs. Pikachus. Who will win? The War Pt. 2 In 1653, the war was still in its way, and Phantom's gang was way far ahead. Until the Pouetpuians called in a horde of ships from space. 2 minutes later, the spaceships came down to Madrid, and started firing Cutiebeams from their penis lasers. Then Phantom identified the ships: The Chr15N4LL Ship Horde, leadered by Chris_Nall, the owner of Nallhub. Apparently, they were super easy to take down, as all of the ships went to look for Cadence, and ended up being destroyed by one of The Masters of The Universe: Mario Götze. Then, while the leader of Pikachu Police was distracted by Götze's beauty, Phantom took out two pens and stabbed his eyes, killing him, then calling a stray Markey to eat and fuck him. The End Of The War In 1654, the Pouetpuians were all dead, and it was all between Phantom and the police now... but no. Five armies joined the war: The Bronies, The Zeroists, The Emos, The Anime Goats and The Fat 11-year-old CoD Players. The first to go down was the CoD players, due to their size and weight, all of them died of a heart attack. The Zeroists were massacrated by Phantom himself, while The Bronies were too big to be dealt with, and they eliminated most of the cops. The Anime Goats were used by Phantom's gang to run over the emos and the cops. Three of the armies were gone in a month, excluding the Bronies and the Goats, that were still being used by Phantom's army. But in September 11th 1654, a figure came out of a salon and murdered all the bronies. Then he took off his hat and revealed himself: Chris Dupouet, or Pouetpu. The absolute leader of the Pouetpuians ran off killing a shit ton of cops and Phantom's minions, but suddenly... Pouetpu was 420quickscoped! Pouetpu fell to the ground, dead. Knowing nobody was MLG in Madrid, nobody knew who killed Pouetpu. Then he revealed himself: Blind. The MLG Gizoid started rekking everyone, then he went out to Barcelona to kill some putas. Phantom's Death In 1655, snipers were delivered to Madrid, and the cops started using these. Not for long, though, when a shit ton of Goat-Tans ran over the cops and suicide bombed the rest of the town. The Goats were killed. There were only two: Phantom's Gang, and the Madrid Police Force. Phantom was up a skyscraper with a Barrett sniper, and shouted: "Fuck her right in the pussy!" Then suddenly, Phantom was 420quickscoped 5 times, and fell to the ground. In his last breath, Phantom shot the gun and hit the Police Captain. Phantom fell to the ground in a giant impact, leaving his mangled body in the street. The captain also died, and eventually the war ended, having Phantom's gang conquering the victory over the city. But the city was a giant pile of rubble now so, what gives? Phantom's Gang elected Phantom II as their king in 1656, then they raided: France 1660 - 1668 England 1669 - 1673 Alaska 1674 - 1681 Phantom II died in Alaska, so they crowned a third... and the current one, the fourth (Xherdan Duarte IV) lives in the Kirbyverse. Also, Phantom III died in 1704, after being killed by Fegelein. Category:Users